


Sneaky Little Ladies III

by Zinthezinner



Series: Sneaky Little Ladies Series (Love Live! Nijigasaki Among Us) [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner
Summary: The Nijigasaki idols play Among us, and Kanata gets Crewmate...
Series: Sneaky Little Ladies Series (Love Live! Nijigasaki Among Us) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058954
Kudos: 6





	Sneaky Little Ladies III

_Crewmate again… okidoki, I can work with this~! Let’s head to weapons for the download and asteroids._ _  
_ _  
_ _Why is it always downloads? They’re so annoying~_ _  
_ _  
_ _1…_

_2…_

_3… (Hello, Emma-chan~! Off to o2, are we?)_

_4…_

_5…_

_6…_

_7…_

_8…_

_9…_

_10\. Donezo, sweet~_ _  
_ _  
_ _Now for asteroids~! Pew pew, pew pew pew~! Pew pew pew pew p- a._ _  
_ _  
_ _Emma-chan..? How could you? Oh no._ _  
_ _  
_ _… Anyway. Pew pew pew pew~! Pew~! Pew p-_ _  
_ _  
_ **DEAD BODY REPORTED** **  
** **  
**setsuna: Emma san!  
  
Emma: I can Explain!  
  
ai: go on then  
  
kasumin: Explain.  
  
Emma: I can Not Explain!  
  
ai: get her outta here  
  
Karin: Alright.  
  
Mifune: Alright.  
  
osaka: alright.  
  
Emma: Can Kanata Chan still hear me?  
  
rina: yes  
  
Emma: I am very sorry! I did not Click the Correct Button!  
  
 **setsuna has voted.** **  
** **  
** **ai has voted.** **  
** **  
** **Karin has voted.** **  
** **  
** **Mifune has voted.** **  
** **  
** **kasumin has voted.** **  
** **  
** **ayumu has voted.** **  
** **  
** **rina has voted.** **  
** **  
** **osaka has voted.** **  
** **  
**Emma: Can I Vote for Myself?  
  
ai: yup, same as you would anyone else!  
  
setsuna: click your own portrait, then click the tick!  
  
 **Emma has voted.** **  
** **  
** **Emma: setsuna, ai, Karin, Mifune, kasumin, ayumu, rina, osaka, Emma** **  
** **  
** **Emma was An Impostor.** **  
** **1 Impostor remains.** **  
** **  
** _Oof._ _  
_ _  
_ **X** kanatachan: hey emma chan  
ghost chat  
whos the other one?  
  
 **X** Emma: Oh! The Chat is still Here!  
Hello everyone!  
  
 **X** kanatachan: nah s just kanatachan  
  
 **X** Emma: But you are Dead!  
  
 **X** kanatachan: ghost chat  
who else had a red name?  
  
 **X** Emma: I do not Recall!  
  
 **X** kanatachan: scroll up  
  
 **X** Emma: It is Rina Chan!  
  
 **X** kanatachan: coolio, Im off 2 do tasks  
  
 **X** Emma: Goodbye!  
  
 _Nobody tell her she can still sabotage._ _  
_ _  
_ _Aaaand speaking of, there go the lights. Should probably get out of cafeteria now, huh~? Wheeeere’s Rina-chan..?  
  
Shizuku-chan is still in the cafeteria... weird. Is she lagging, or AFK~? Woooo, floating around her~  
  
Oh, there Rina-chan is. Shizuku-chan, run~! Run like your life depends on it, because it does~!  
  
Oh. Oh no.  
  
_ **X** kanatachan: nooooo  
shizuku chan...   
  
_Rina-chan vented out... I hope they catch her.  
  
_ **X** osaka: hi  
I needed to do something  
and now I am dead. _  
  
_ **X** kanatachan: its rina chan btw _  
  
_ **X** osaka: I see. _  
  
Lights are fixed... that's a relief.  
  
Nobody's found Shizuku-chan yet...  
  
Ah, Ayumu-chan! And Kasumi-chan!  
  
There we go, found her.  
  
_ **DEAD BODY REPORTED** **  
** **  
**ai: where?  
  
kasumin: Cafeteria.  
  
ayumu: cafeteria!  
  
Mifune: were you two together?  
  
kasumin: Yes.  
  
ayumu: we were! were both innocent, we are each others alibis.  
  
ai: ai was with rinarii in shields  
  
rina: confirmed  
i was with ai san  
  
Karin: I was in the bottom left, I passed Shioriko chan and Setsuna just recently  
  
Mifune: Confirmed.  
  
setsuna: Yup! Shioriko san and I were headed for reactor.  
  
ayumu: skip?  
  
Mifune: That seems wise.  
  
 **ayumu has voted.** **  
** **  
** **Mifune has voted.** **  
** **  
** **setsuna has voted.** **  
** **  
** **ai has voted.** **  
** **  
** **rina has voted.** **  
** **  
** **Karin has voted.** **  
** **  
** **kasumin has voted.** **  
** **  
** **Skipped waiting: ayumu, Mifune, setsuna, ai, rina, Karin, kasumin** **  
** **  
** **No one was ejected (Skipped).** **  
** **1 Impostor remains.** _  
  
Damn, they didn’t get her… oh well, I’m sure they’ll get it next time~  
  
Wonder where Setsuna-chan is going~? Up to weapons~?  
  
Pew pew for you too~?  
  
Pew pew for you too~!  
  
And down to nav, and the lights are down… let’s go see who’s getting there first, shall we~?  
  
_ _Woooo, ghost noises~! There’s a body in admin… and there Rina-chan is, with Kasumi-chan in storage._ _  
_ _  
_ **DEAD BODY REPORTED**  
  
ai: okay! shioti just got shiot!  
ai need locations and names now!  
  
kasumin: Kasumin was with Rinako. She can vouch for me!  
  
ai: is that true rinarii?  
  
rina: actually  
i didnt see her at all  
the lights were off, so i couldnt see anything  
rina chan board: :pensive:  
  
kasumin: Eh? But I saw you!  
I really did!  
  
rina: ah! i get it!  
kasumi san must have impostor vision  
so she can see me when i cant see her  
rina chan board: ! ?  
  
kasumin: Wait. No  
That’s not true!  
Im not the impostor, I really did see her!  
Besides, Kasumin is too cute to be a murderer.  
  
 **ai has voted.** **  
** **  
** **setsuna has voted.** **  
** **  
** **ayumu has voted.** **  
** **  
** **Karin has voted.** **  
** **  
**kasumin: Are you guys serious?  
Its not me!  
You have to believe me!  
  
 **rina has voted.** **  
** **  
**kasumin: You guys are psychopaths.  
I hope you all die!  
  
 **kasumin has voted.** **  
** **  
** **kasumin: ai, setsuna, ayumu, Karin** **  
** **  
** **rina: kasumin** **  
** **  
** **kasumin was not An Impostor.** **  
** **1 Impostor remains.** **  
** **  
** _Well damn. That was a pretty nice play, but can she keep it up~? That was pretty sus of her~_ _  
_ _  
_ _I should get the last few asteroids and follow her._ _  
_ _  
_ _Pew, pew pew~! Done~_ _  
_ _  
_ _Now leaves. Get in there, leaves~! Leave~!_ _  
_ _  
_ _Light are back on, that’s good~_ _  
_ _  
_ _And to nav, where- a. Ai-chan, nooooo~! And it’s in the corner, too… I hope they find her._ _  
_ _  
_ _Where are you going next, small one? Down to comms?_ _  
_ _  
_ _There you are. Fuel tanks._ _  
_ _  
_ _Who’s nearby? Karin-chan and Setsuna-chan in medbay, Ayumu-chan in reactor._ _  
_ _  
_ _Ayumu-chan… Ayumu-chaaaaaaan… run! Get your little bean butt outta here, Ayumu-chan~!_ _  
_ _  
_ _Rina-chan’s on the approach… oh lord, she’s coming. Oh nooooooo~!_ _  
_ _  
_ _Run, Ayumu-chan~! Run~!_ _  
_ _  
_ _Duke her, duke her~! Down, down~!_ _  
_ _  
_ _Ah, Setsuna-chan is nearby! C’mon…_ _  
_ _  
_ _Wow. A slice…_ _  
_ _  
_ **DEAD BODY REPORTED** **  
** **  
**rina: setsuna san.  
  
setsuna: RINA SAN!!!  
  
Karin: What happened? Rina chan? Setsuna?  
  
rina: setsuna san killed ayumu san  
rina chan board: simmering rage  
  
setsuna: THAT’S WRONG!  
Karin san, believe me!  
You saw me recently, we were together!  
  
rina: that doesnt mean you couldnt have done it  
only that you killed ai san before you met up with her  
and then killed ayumu san in front of me  
rina chan board: gotcha  
  
Karin: Hmmm… Rina chan doesnt seem the type to lie  
  
rina: thank you. _  
_  
setsuna: But the game is about lying!  
  
Karin: Im sorry Setsuna, but you do seem awfully suspicious.  
  
rina: setsuna san sus  
rina chan board: jiiiii  
  
 **rina has voted.** **  
** **  
** **setsuna has voted.** **  
** **  
**setsuna: Karin san please!! I didnt do it!!!  
Vote Rina san!!  
  
 **Karin has voted.** **  
** **  
**setsuna: yes?!?  
  
 **setsuna: rina, Karin** **  
** **  
** **rina: setsuna** **  
** **  
**setsuna: NO!!!!!!!!  
  
 **setsuna was not An Impostor.** **  
** **1 Impostor remains.** **  
** **  
** **Defeat**

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill by now, assuming you've read the other parts (which you should)  
> Also, part of this is based off of https://twitter.com/myonglette/status/1315502284428603394 on twitter ( https://myonmukyuu.tumblr.com/post/631740755479789569/5-hour-among-us-comic on tumblr ), so please support myon!


End file.
